forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Galathos
| itemlevel3e = +2 | value3e = 98,335 gp | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} Galathos was a unique +2 everbright rapier with a powerful ability to reflect magic spells upon their caster. It had a long and fabled history in the realms of the east, having been borne by royalty, pirate lords, and a number of renowned warriors. Description The famous rapier was forged from a steel and silver alloy and its grip was wrapped in soft blue leather. The blade itself was enchanted with an everbright quality and radiated silver illumination similar to the light spell. Powers In addition to its everbright blade, magical radiance, and extra potency against creatures vulnerable to silver, Galathos possessed a potent ability that defended its wielder from hostile magic. Three times per day, the sword would reflect an offensive, or otherwise detrimental spell centered upon its wielder, as per spell turning. History Galathos was forged some time during the times of ancient Raumathar and was borne in the final climactic battles between that empire, and the realm of Narfell. The warrior Erbass carried the blade during these conflicts, somehow escaped their mutual destruction, and ventured west into the Yuirwood. Although Erbass was never seen again, the sword appeared in the city of Chessagol when it was abandoned by the pirate Urthag the Knife as he fled the city's Royal Constabulary. Galathos was then recovered by the King of Chessagol and his nascent monarchy. King Lamoth, having successfully married off his daughter Elthia to Prince Bellodar III of Impiltur, included Galathos as part of the dowry. After the couple's marriage and their ascension as king and queen in the Year of the Shifting Sands, 642 DR, the blade became known for being borne by the heir to the Impilturan monarchy. Several centuries later, When most of the family died from infection from a plague, including Prince Amarkos II, the sword was placed in the royal vaults for safe keeping. After the disappearance of Princess Aliia, it was retrieved by the sage Soargar in his efforts to protect the treasures of the kingdom. The sword remained unaccounted for for over 200 years until it was notably wielded by Graldor "One-hand", the leader of the Company of the Collar, in his group's battle with the Red Wizard Kelnar the Etched and his army of gnolls in the Spearsmouth Dale. Some time during the battle, the swordmaiden Evlanna, Graldor's lover, was fatally wounded and her body was carried to the town of Telflamm. When he arrived at the Tower of Tempus inside the town, Graldor offered up Galathos as payment for the divine magic needed to restore Evlanna's life. Galathos remained in the town for some time, under the stewardship of the local church of Tempus until it, along with the Red Book of War, were stolen by the Shadowmasters of Telflamm in 1353 DR. Although the church's treasured items were reported to have been recovered, this was false information and the Champion Rampant of Tempus within the town had offered a 15,000 gp reward for the recovery of the fabled blade. Appendix References Category:Rapiers Category:Swords Category:Melee weapons Category:Magic weapons Category:Weapons Category:Plus-2 items Category:Magic items Category:Steel items Category:Silver items Category:Human items Category:Items from Raumathar Category:Items from Northeast Faerûn Category:Items from East Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:80000-99999 gold pieces